


Another! Visit

by Basched



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian custom, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, New Relationship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: When you've started a new(ish) relationship with the God of Thunder,  how are you supposed to act when he takes you to the town where he first met his ex?





	Another! Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result from a prompt given to me on tumblr. They asked me to write Steve getting jealous everytime someone talks about Jane. I don't think this is what the anon was expecting, but I still hope it's okay. 
> 
> So not beta'd. Enjoy! 
> 
> \------------------------------

“Think of it as a quest of sorts,” Thor had said, “which upon completion will mark the beginning of a beautiful new era!”

Thor explained that they had to make a journey. Thor also said it might be a bit strange for Steve, it might even become uncomfortable or awkward. He didn't explain why it would be, at least not right away, but Thor stated that he needed Steve there. 

Steve wasn’t worried about where they were going or why. The only thing that mattered was that he was spending time with Thor. 

Steve suggested that instead of Thor flying them there, they could make this _‘quest of sorts’_ a road trip and go together on his Harley. It took longer, but Thor was thrilled with the experience, especially when he got a turn to drive. 

The journey together was long but fun. They even managed to foil a robbery at a gas station. The criminals, when they were taken away by the police, keep uttering “not again’ and both the Avengers learnt that Coulson had foiled those robber’s previous attempt. Thor was greatly pleased by this and simply had to text the agent this news. 

When they reached their destination, Steve knew instantly what this quest of sorts was. 

They got off the bike and once Steve secured it, he stood by Thor on the scorched circle in the dirt. There was nothing else for miles and it was hot and dusty, but this place meant something to Thor. 

This was where Thor had been hit by the van… Jane Foster’s van. 

Here was where Thor had landed after he’d been banished by his dad, punished for starting a war. This was where he first met her. 

More than a little niggle of jealousy came to Steve’s mind and along with it, a tight, twisting, sickening feeling wrenched his stomach. 

It was silly, why the hell was he jealous of her?! He knew of Jane’s reputation, her work had helped the Avengers on numerous missions and the others all spoke highly of her and how wonderful she was, but Steve had never met Jane. 

Steve didn’t know her, so how could he be jealous? 

Because Thor loved her. They’d shared something together that Steve couldn’t compare with. She was the one who had changed Thor’s life. 

_You’re such a fucking ass, Rogers. Get over yourself. You can’t compare yourself to Jane Foster for crying out loud!_

The heat was getting a little unbearable out here. Steve didn’t say anything and instead focused on being there for Thor as long as he needed. 

Minutes went by. 

Thor was silent for a while but then he began to whisper in his own language, which sounded like a prayer or some kind of dedication. Whatever it was he was saying, it sounded beautiful. 

After an hour, Thor took up a handful of the dirt and rubbed it into his hands. He then turned and pulled Steve in for a hug. He needed comfort for Steve could feel him shaking. It wasn’t like Thor to be this overwhelmed. Usually, it was Thor who did the reassuring. 

Steve hugged him as much as he could, he even placed a loving kiss to Thor’s forehead, slipping down to lightly brush his mouth against his. However, Steve was a little disheartened when Thor pulled away, adverse to the kiss for some reason. 

Seeing Steve’s disappointment, and not liking that he was the cause of Steve’s upset, Thor’s sombre demeanour changed. The tension in his body eased and he became happier… suddenly, pleasurably exuberant. 

Steve felt Thor’s gentle whisper against his ear. The soft bristles of Thor’s beard caressed against his lobe. 

“Let us go into town! Darcy will be expecting us!” 

“She will?!” Steve asked, a little surprised. “She is?” 

“Verily! She’s set us up some rooms for the evening.”

Oh. 

“Er, rooms? As in not one?” Steve couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

Thor chuckled against Steve’s neck, then quite suddenly Thor pulled out of their embrace and made a dash for the bike, like a kid after an ice cream truck. 

“I’m driving!” 

Steve laughed. Of course. Thor loved riding the bike. 

So. 

He was finally going to meet the infamous Darcy Lewis. This quest of sorts was already more than interesting.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The drive through the town was bizarre. 

The town is the place where Thor had been killed by the Destroyer, where Thor had sacrificed himself… for Jane, Darcy, Selvig and the whole world. 

The people knew him, after all, he had saved them. They cheered and waved, they came out of their homes and places of work to come and greet the Avenger. 

Thor parked the bike outside of a diner, and the second they dismounted, Thor was hugged by a short plump woman who was giddy with joy. 

“Thor! It’s so good to see you!” 

“Mistress Izzy! Like-wise!” Thor picked her up and she squealed in delight when he spun her around. He placed her back down and for a second she was a little disorientated. “Wonderful Izzy, please tell me you have a fresh pot of your finest coffee prepared for us?! We’ve journeyed long and are quite thirsty!” 

“Of course!” Izzy patted his arm and then ushered him towards the diner. “Come in! I’ll make some pancakes and heat up some pop-tarts too! I know you have a fancy for them!”

A rumble of Thor’s stomach and what Steve called his _‘I’m hungry, please feed me’_ smile responded to her, but instead of going into the diner, Thor stopped them and held out his hand toward Steve. 

“Mistress Izzy… everyone, please allow me to introduce my fellow Avenger, Captain Steve Rogers.” 

“Whoa! It’s Captain America!” There were gasps from everyone around him and the crowd all chorused his name with awe and amazement. 

Steve was then swept up in a wave of admirers, who steered him and Thor through the front door of the diner. Steve smiled and got caught up in the endless thank-yous and praises until Thor’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and there was a flash that nearly blinded him. 

“As always, goin’ straight to Facebook!”

The woman standing in front of them, after the haze of the flash in Steve’s vision cleared away, needed no introduction. 

This was Darcy Lewis. 

She took several more pictures of Thor and Steve, telling the both of them to smile, pull faces and make poses with the peace sign, before she put her phone away and poked Thor on his chest with her finger. 

“Hi, handsome! How're things?!” 

“Things are fine,” Thor replied with a smirk. 

The young woman turned to Steve and grinned. 

“Yes…” Darcy sighed lovingly at Steve. “Yes, they are.” 

Thor smiled and saw that Steve was quite amused as well at how Darcy was looking at him. She held out her hand and Steve politely shook it. 

“Miss Lewis. A pleasure to meet you.” Steve watched Thor sit down at the table where Izzy was laying out plates of food and jugs of coffee. The rest of the onlookers all scurried to the tables nearby and watched with intrigue and everyone began tucking in. 

“The pleasure is all mine!” Darcy winked and sat down opposite Thor. With a mouthful of pop-tarts and coffee, Thor beckoned Steve to the seat next to him. 

Steve slid into the chair and was agog at how much food and coffee there was laid out before him. His stomach began to rumble and as everyone began to converse with Thor at once, he tucked into generous portions piled on his plate. 

However, no amount of food Steve stuffed in his mouth could block out the mentions of Jane Foster. He knew they would talk about her, everyone here knew her for Jane had lived in this town for months chasing her theories. She had found Thor instead. 

That horrible gut wrench of jealousy came back and Steve shovelled down some waffles and maple syrup in the hopes that the sweetness would get rid of these stupid feelings. 

“Where is Jane?” asked Izzy, pouring Thor more coffee. “We do miss her.” 

“Oh, she’s in one of her secret SHIELD labs, doing her thing,” Darcy said waving her hand in the air whilst the other reached over the table to grab some toast. 

“Will the good doctor be joining us?” Steve asked, curiously. 

Darcy laughed, thinking it so ridiculous.

“Probably not. She has a _l-hot_ of work to do. SHIELD and Selvig have her working on science-y stuff…or something like that.” 

The despondency on Thor’s face made Steve take hold of his hand beneath the table. He felt Thor squeeze it and there was a soft smile in his eyes when he let go. 

“Do you want me to call her?” Darcy asked, her mouthful of toast. “Does she need to be here? I think I can convince her to tear herself away from the new mystery bloke who’s distracting her. He’s this British SHIELD agent who specializes in biochemistry or whatever…haven’t met him yet but he’s certainly put a smile on our Jane’s face for sure!” 

“Darcy!” Thor exclaimed her name with a sharp authoritative tone, but then he focused back on his breakfast and he sounded sad. “I cannot know about who is in Jane’s life at the moment.” 

“You can’t?” Darcy and Steve both said in unison. They looked at each other in confusion and then turned back to Thor. 

“Seriously? You can’t know?” Darcy asked. 

“Well… not yet.” 

“Oh-kay! If you say so.” Darcy looked at Steve and for a moment there was a glint in her eye, which seemed to say to him that she knew what was really going on. 

Oh great, someone else who knew and Steve was still left in the dark with the bitter twist of jealousy in his chest. 

Thor changed the subject very quickly. 

It was odd, Steve thought. They had come here, where Thor and Jane had first met, but why if not to remember their time together, to honour it? Why would Thor refuse to talk about her now? Why would he not want to talk about her? 

For Steve? Well if Thor wanted to spare Steve the discomfort and jealousy, he wouldn’t have brought him along on this… quest of sorts. 

Thor continued to ask the various people in the diner how they were and how their families were but every (goddamned) time someone kept mentioning Jane. 

Steve hated himself for being so damned petty, but he couldn’t help it. He knew that Thor really loved Jane and that he always would because of what they had shared, but was it more than what Steve and Thor had now? This relationship was new, nothing much had happened, so Steve was unsure of what he meant to Thor. Was it enough?! 

Thor had said this trip could get uncomfortable and awkward. He hadn’t been kidding. 

Eventually, it became dark outside and so Izzy needed to start locking up the diner. When the last pot of coffee brewed, Izzy poured enough for those few who were still lingering around the Avengers. 

Steve got the shock of his life when Thor drained his mug of coffee and rose the empty mug above his head. Thor then threw the mug to the floor where it smashed loudly.

“Another!” He bellowed. There were some amused laughs, Izzy didn’t seem to mind about the broken pieces of ceramic mug scattered all over her floor, which confused Steve until Darcy explained Thor had done this--and scared the crap out of everyone--on his first visit. 

Asgardians did like their rituals and symbolic gestures, but Steve had never seen Thor smash mugs to show his enjoyment of the drink. 

“Jane told him not to smash things again ever! So, I guess he hasn’t…until now.” Darcy whispered, even though Thor heard her clearly and gave her a look that made Darcy bow her head in slight shame. She was still smirking as she drank her coffee though. 

Finally, the other townsfolk dispersed, all biding Thor and Captain America goodnight. After Thor and Steve helped Izzy tidy up, Darcy took them to the apartment/lab. 

Darcy went in first and immediately scurried out of sight, talking about getting the couch made up as she did so. When Thor stepped through the door, he paused which nearly made Steve walk right into him. Thor then slowly began moving around the room, his face sad as he was lost in reminiscence. 

This was all too familiar to him and his memories of being here made Thor’s broad shoulders slump and a heavy sigh escaped his mouth. 

Thor eventually paused in his pacing and leant against the wall to look out at the vast dessert behind the lab. Again, he was lost in his thoughts. Steve came and stood beside him but Thor tensed and moved away. 

He edged up beside Thor and took hold of his hand, however, Thor shrugged off his hand and instantly regretted it when he saw Steve’s hurt reaction. 

Thor turned to him, he rose his hand and cupped it gently to his cheek. Again, Steve felt Thor trembling, so he covered his hand over Thor’s and leaned into his hold.

“I’m sorry, Steve, but I can’t explain… not right now.” 

Of course, he couldn’t. 

“We’re here for you to remember what you had with Jane,” Steve stated. “It’s not about us. Yeah?”

The reaction he got, the warm soft smile on Thor’s face, said it all. 

“You’re not entirely wrong.” 

Okay, so there’s more. Makes sense. Though not knowing everything did make Steve more than a tad bit anxious. 

“Is this some kind of Asgardian custom?” Steve asked. 

Thor just smiled again and for a brief moment, Steve thought that Thor was going to kiss him. Sadly, Thor just stroked his thumb against his cheek before moving away from him. Thor hauled his rucksack up on his shoulder and slowly wandered to the stairs that led to the roof.

“I bid you both goodnight. In the morning… everything will be made clear, I assure you.”

Thor’s gaze lingered on Steve’s for a moment and they smiled fondly despite all these unanswered questions. 

“Night, Thor!” Darcy yelled right next to Steve, making him jerk with surprise. She made a grimace of apology as she struggled with the sheets and blankets for the couch. 

So yes, all this was definitely an Asgardian custom. Steve could deal with that. There was no need to feel awkward if this is something that Thor’s people did, Steve would respect that. 

Getting over the jealousy thing wouldn’t be easy though. 

Steve carried his bag over to the couch and was just about to sit down on it when Darcy gave him a wide-eyed stare. 

“What ya think you’re doing?!” she asked, fluffing up a pillow. 

“I’m not sleeping on the couch?” 

“Nah! This here is my couch. Got my butt dent in it and everything.” Darcy slumped down on a section of the couch and bounced and wriggled. “Besides… you don’t want to share this with me, do ya?” 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He had no idea where he was going to stay until Darcy pointed a finger in the direction of the guest room just around the corner. 

“You’re in there. Bed’s all made up and there are some towels if you want to shower, which is right next to your room” Darcy said. “You gonna be all right?” 

Steve walked around and saw the small room and bed that was practically closet size. The bathroom next to it looked just as small. He had slept in worse places than this. 

It was probably why there was a trailer parked outside. Doctor Foster must’ve preferred to live in that than in here. He smiled and nodded at Darcy. 

“It’s fine, thank-you Miss Lewis.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Sorry…Darcy.”

“Sure? Not gonna get lonely without Thor snuggling up with ya?” 

Steve’s bag slipped off his shoulder and dropped to the floor. He looked at Darcy and opened his mouth to refute that statement, but nothing came out. Darcy may not have noticed the intimate contact between Steve and Thor, but she knew. 

Darcy bobbed her head in gleeful triumph and then clambered about on the couch until she was on her knees leaning on the back. 

“I called it and I was right. See?! I’m not just a pretty face!” Darcy waved and wiggled her hand in front of her face and then slumped down onto her back, resting her head on the arm so she could still see Steve. Darcy fluttered her eyelids. “So. You and Thor are an item, huh? Did not get that news item from his texts. Unexpected.” 

Tell me about it, Steve thought.

“So, Cap. How did that happen? Did you hit him with a van? Didcha taser him?” 

No. 

Steve did neither of those things. 

Granted, when he first met the God of Thunder, Steve had hit him with his shield (which pissed Thor off more than he already was) but ‘it’ happened after Thor saved Steve’s life on one of the missions. 

Thor had brought Steve back to the Avenger’s complex when Steve was very near death. Thor was the one who gave him the medical aid he desperately needed when the serum wasn’t keeping up with the severity of his wounds. Thor had also stayed by his side through his recovery and when Steve opened his eyes, he was treated with a beautiful smile from the Asgardian god, along with a surprising—but definitely not unpleasant-- kiss to his mouth. 

A couple of days after Steve was released from the hospital when his serum was able to bring him back to full strength, neither of them could say or speak about that kiss. However, the awkwardness between them did come with some affectionate glances and flirting smiles until Steve found the courage to return the kiss, in secret and away from the other Avengers. Who still didn’t know. 

Probably. The might know, he wasn’t sure. 

They both wanted more, to try and do more, but neither wanted to ruin this new growing relationship by rushing. 

Now they were here. 

Thor had something to finish before they could start. Maybe in the morning, Steve (and Darcy) will get an explanation. 

Darcy was still looking at him for more info on him and Thor, but Steve shook his head and yawned. 

“Goodnight, Darcy. See you in the morning.” 

“Spoilsport.” 

\------------------------------------

 

Darcy woke to the sweet smell of cooking bacon. 

Wearily she lifted her head from the pillow, ignored the horrible creak in her neck and took in a deep long breath. Her hand fumbled to the coffee table, where her glasses were, and when her vision came into focus, she sat up and yawned. 

“Hmm! Something smells gooood!” 

Darcy grinned at Thor, who was at the cooker frying eggs, bacon and various other breakfast foodstuffs. She grinned, not because he was cooking and she was hungry, but because Thor was humming. 

He was happy. Very happy. A lot more than he was last night. 

So that meant… 

“Something smells nice?! It’s certainly not my lab! Darcy! How did it get like this?” 

Darcy turned and there was Jane, frantically tidying up the area around the couch and living area. Bolting upright, Darcy grabbed at Jane as she went to go by and jumped up for a hug. 

“You made it! You totally said you wouldn’t but you’re here!” 

Jane pulled out of the hug and while she did enjoy Darcy’s enthusiasm for her return, it was clear that she was still irked by the state of her home and lab. 

“Oh unclench, Jane. You’re hardly here! Besides… Thor’s back! He’s cooking breakfast!”

Both women looked to Thor dishing up two plates of a full fried breakfast. He was still humming. They both then slowly approached the table, their mouths salivating. 

“Everything is ready for the both of you.” He said softly. 

Jane smiled and nodded in thanks. “It smells delicious, Thor. I’ve missed your cooking.” 

“I learnt only the basics, Jane.” Thor approached her, amused at her disbelief about his ‘basic’ culinary skills, and took up her hand. “Thank you for coming here. For agreeing to do this for me. For us.” 

“For you… anything.” 

Darcy thought this so sweet. However, the smell of cooking was even better and she went to sit down. Jane grabbed the neck of her t-shirt and pulled her back. 

“That’s not for you.” 

“What?!” Darcy whined. “I’m hungry! You can’t deny me a Thor-cooked breakfast!” 

“Thor cooked breakfast for myself and his guest, Darcy. Not for you.” 

Darcy whined again and this time Thor offered up his apologies. 

“Darcy, I am sorry for everything. You know how important this is for Jane and me.” Thor bent down slightly to catch her eye. “Your hospitality and support is greatly appreciated and once things have concluded, I will cook you breakfast or lunch or whatever…” 

“Pancakes?” Darcy looked up hopefully. 

“Of course.” 

“You got a deal!”

“Thank you, Darcy.” 

Jane nodded. “Thank you from me too. This might take a while… we will need some privacy. I hope you don’t mind. By the way, I don’t see your guest, Thor. Is she here?” 

There was a high pitched ‘eep’ and Darcy clamped her hand over mouth before running off around the corner. She screamed again and then came running back in. She grabbed her pants off the floor and somehow managed to run and put them on at the same time, pausing only to slip on her boots and hat at the door. 

“I’ll be at Izzy’s!” 

Darcy would have stayed to see the look on Jane’s face when, just like Thor did on the first morning he stayed here, Steve Rogers emerged from his room, wearing just his jeans. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

“Thor? Is everything okay? Darcy just ran in on me whilst I was getting dressed, did she take my white…?” 

Steve’s words trailed away when he came face to face with Jane Foster. He turned away but Jane spied the shirt he was looking for, so she picked it up and playfully slapped it over Steve’s bare shoulder. 

Steve snatched it up and quickly shucked it on as best he could. It clung to him too tightly, Steve could feel his muscles bulging and straining the material to the point of nearly bursting.

Turning back, he was startled even more at how close Jane now was. She was practically toed to toe with him, nearly pressed against his chest. However, instead of disbelief or disgust, there was awe and admiration in her eyes. 

“Captain Rogers! It’s you?!” 

“Er…yeah? I think it’s me.”

“I should have known! Of course, it’s you! Oh my god! It is a pleasure to finally meet you!” Jane held out her hand and shook Steve’s with considerable strength and vigour. 

The pictures he’d seen of Jane really didn’t do her justice. 

She was exquisite and genteel yet there was also something familiar about her. There was kindness in her features, and when she smiled she reminded him so much of his mother, Sarah. It meant that despite Jane’s star-struck demeanour, the shyness of her smile and the way she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, this was a woman you didn’t mess with. Like his mother, Jane was no mere pushover. 

She had helped Thor stop Malekith when the convergence happened. She was also the one who aided the Avengers when trying to locate Loki’s sceptre. Jane had helped with intel on many of the Avenger’s missions. They owed Jane so much. 

However, Steve wasn’t going to tell anyone that he had been purposely avoiding her because of this past relationship with Thor and that made him feel worse. Meeting her now, being here now in her presence was beyond daunting. 

“Doctor… it’s an honour to finally meet. I’m just sorry we didn’t do so, sooner.” 

“Well, there’s no need to apologise,” Jane looked over her shoulder to give Thor a sly smirk, “you’ve been busy.”

Thor laughed, a soft chuckle instead of his usual boisterous guffaw when Steve’s eyes widened in shock. Jane did a similar laugh, however, she stopped when she turned around and attempted to stop Thor from doing the washing up.

“Seriously, Captain, there’s no need for any apologies—Thor! Stop it!—Steve, we’re finally here so you and I have a lot to talk about.” 

“Talk? Talk about what?”

“Him, us… you. The weather? How you two decided to become a thing? 

Steve looked to Thor, who was still trying to do the washing up, but Jane was having none of it and now they were bickering like the couple they used to be. It was futile of course, Jane had the last say, so Thor held his hands up in defeat and stepped away. He met Steve’s gaze and humbly smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

“So… Thor.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and attempted to be serious, but Thor’s smile was making it difficult to keep a straight face. Steve suspected Thor could see how close his t-shirt was to actually rip, judging by the way he was looking at Steve. “This ‘mission’ was for me and Jane. Couldn't you tell me this from the beginning? You couldn’t have let me know?” 

“It was not my place to say.”

“Really?”

“It’s tradition for me to set up the meeting and bring you to it, nothing more.” 

Steve shook his head and tried not to smile at just how ridiculous this was, but he couldn’t be angry at Thor, not that he now had this humbled and coy sweet expression on his face. 

“I thought the same as you,” Jane said gesturing for Steve to sit with her at the table “when I met Lady Sif. I’m just pleased we didn’t have to battle to the death!” 

Steve looked to Thor with utter disbelief and only got a serious nod in response from him. Jane, however, continued to talk. 

“You see, Asgardians have customs and rituals for pretty much everything! Some are immensely tedious, formal and boring, others are adorable, fun and even a bit silly! Yet the traditions and rituals that revolve around relationships? Asgardians do things very differently from us.” 

Jane widened her eyes as to emphasize just how much different things were for Asgardians, and they both looked to Thor. 

Even dressed in jeans, a red and black lumberjack shirt and a black tee-shirt, Thor didn’t look Midgardian. He had his hair tied up, he was cooking, but he was Aesir. He was an alien, from another planet. He stuck out. You couldn’t help but notice him, even if Thor was trying to be inconspicuous. 

There was much Steve didn’t know about Thor and his people. He knew nothing about their culture and society or what their customs were. 

This was normal for Thor, so Steve thought he would go along with his boyfriend’s wishes.

Boyfriend? Thor was no boy, he was beyond that… and he was more than just a friend. Steve couldn’t think of a word to describe what they were together. 

“How different?” Steve directed the question to Thor, who in response again gave him a sweet smile and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I will make my leave of you now.” He said, clearly avoiding answering the question, refusing to be pulled into a conversation or topic he thought was not his place to be in. “Call me on your cells when you wish for me to return.” 

“Thanks, Thor.” 

It was a little eerie when Steve and Jane said the exact same words at the same time. There was a flicker of worry in Thor’s eyes, but then he smiled and casually left the building.

Jane eagerly tucked into the breakfast, taking first a mouthful of runny egg and mushroom, and her reaction was to close her eyes and moan, in pleased gratification, before commencing on the rest. Steve had already loaded some sausage and egg on his fork, but Jane’s reaction and enjoyment of the breakfast made him pause before he put the fork in his mouth.

“As I was saying!” Jane swallowed her mouthful of food and continued to speak and eat between bites. “Asgardian relationships are not like ours. Each one has to be approved/disapproved by your previous partner. Thor basically brought you to where he and I first met, it is customary to do so. Sometimes it’s not possible, so other locations are called for. Thor couldn’t do or say anything further until… well until you and I met.” 

“Oh?” 

“Thor has to let us talk and find out if I think you’re worthy of him.”

“Sounds absolutely wonderful.” The sarcasm was unmissable in Steve’s voice, it needed to come out and by the way, she was nodding, Jane agreed. 

“Well, it works for them. They’ve been doing this millions of years before humans even crept out of the primordial ooze. So, they say.” 

“Okay… so what happens if you don’t think I’m good enough for him?”

“You and I are supposed to duel. Fight… with swords or something. Possibly to the death.”

Was she being serious about that? They really fought to the death? Steve couldn’t tell if she was joking, but he figured she must be. However, it didn’t surprise him that the Asgardians would scrap and duel over something like this. 

Jane seemed to read his mind and shook her head in agreement with him. There was no way they were going to fight.

“And… if you approve of me?” Steve asked, intrigued. 

“Er… approvals often mean eating and drinking at huge banquets in celebration, talking about old times, and erm… sex. Lots of it.” 

Steve choked a little on his toast, but before Jane could get up, he held his hand up and shook his head. He gulped down his orange juice, but still, he was a little flabbergasted. 

“You mean…?!” 

“Me, Thor. You. If consented.” Jane was smiling because the shock on Steve’s face looked so adorable. “It’s what they do. Even in marriage, your spouse has to approve of the people you want to sleep with and vice versa.”

Steve was at a loss for words. He hadn’t known any of this, though Thor hadn’t told him and according to his people’s traditions wouldn’t have been able to anyway. 

“Basically, it’s break-up sex. The last send-off as it were.” 

Steve understood, but he still couldn’t speak or say anything, not right away. 

“You’re… you’re not wanting to…with me, right?” he asked.

Jane shook her head. 

“No, Steve! No! Thor wants you! As much as he would like to say farewell to what we had with one last night together… I have this feeling he’s hoping I approve the two of you than anything else. So you guys can progress.” 

Steve sighed with relief. However, that relief soon swelled with excitement at Jane’s words. Thor wanted this to be about him and Steve… about their future. He wasn’t interested in going back with Jane… but then how could he not? 

Damn. The jealousy towards Jane returned, the same churning sickening sensation in his stomach. What made these two break-up? Why would they, when he saw how comfortable they were around each other? 

It seemed that Steve had an expression on his face that conveyed those questions as Jane answered his concerns. 

“I was busy with SHIELD and my own projects,” Jane said. “Thor, I suppose, didn’t want to take me away from it, he could never deny me my passions… any of them. So, over the months he spent more time on Asgard or with the Avengers, with you guys, but please, Captain, don’t feel that any of what happened between me and Thor was your fault. We drifted apart, what we wanted changed. I was far too engrossed with my work and I kept cancelling our dates just as much as he did. Months went by and eventually, we both came to the same conclusion. We weren’t in love anymore… or rather it wasn’t…. we were not meant to be.” 

Steve went to open his mouth but Jane continued before he could speak. 

“There were—are—other contributing factors as to why we’re no longer together, Steve. You are certainly not any of them! I’m happy for both of you, really! When Thor told me he’d met someone new, I foolishly thought it was another woman but I should have known better. Whenever Thor talked about you, he would have this adorable dopey love-struck smile on his face. Your name only had to be mentioned and he would either blush and become shy and clumsy, or he’d do this proud regal stance… his chest would puff out and his eyes would shine so brightly. Once, when he visited me at our labs, you were mentioned briefly in conversation, and a bolt of lightning impacted with some of our building.”

“Really?!” 

“Oh yes! He inadvertently destroyed some experiments we were conducting, but he was so apologetic that he helped bring us back up to date in a matter of days. I really should have known it was you! Besides, you’re Captain America! How could he not love you?” 

“I can be an ass, Doc. I’m stubborn too. Thor also says I swear too much.” 

“But he still loves you, despite your bad points…right?” Jane chuckled and when she realised that she was biting her nails, looked shocked and placed her hands in her lap. 

“Yeah. He says they can be endearing, but he tells me off when he’s not impressed…especially with the swearing.”

“You wouldn’t make him angry, Steve. He’s too infatuated with you.”

“Well, I did piss him off when we first met.”

“Ah, but did you hit him with a van?” 

Steve chuckled. “Nah, I hit him with my shield. I flung it to break up a fight he and Tony were having, it barely fazed him when it hit his head. However, I then told him to put the hammer down…”

Jane winced. “Oh, not good! He loves that hammer.” 

“Yeah, that’s what Tony said! Thor was majorly pissed. After nearly knocking Tony out, he leapt through the air and brought Mjolnir down on my shield. All that power impacting my shield, well… the reverberations knocked us back and levelled quite a lot of the forest. He was not a happy fella.” 

Jane laughed. She clapped her hands and when Steve began to clear away the plates, she got up and helped him with the washing up. 

As he did the washing and Jane did the drying, Steve found eventually, that he didn’t have to worry anymore. There wasn’t any jealousy as they conversed about Thor and about their own pasts. When they talked, it became fluid and comfortable. 

Steve was pleased. All the worry about what this quest was, all fears he had about Jane, were gone. 

Steve was also pleased that they didn’t have to duel.

He was pleased his shirt didn’t rip after all. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

He could feel her looking at him. 

Any minute now, Thor was expecting a torrent of questions and statements from the young human, ones that he didn’t want to talk about. At least, not until he had the all clear from Jane and Steve. 

Darcy knew Thor was slowly close to breaking the cool and calm exterior he had maintained after he had downed his first pot of coffee. His sudden entrance into Izzy’s diner had been abrupt and so she just wanted to find out why he was here and not with them. 

“Jane finally knows, huh?” Darcy asked, purposely slurping her coffee to gain Thor’s attention. 

Thor turned his eyes to Darcy, but said and did nothing except drink his own.

“You needed her blessing of Cap? That’s what it’s all about?” 

Thor nervously nibbled at his toast. 

“Is that why you slept in different beds?” 

Thor let out a gruff but brief grunt of acknowledgement. Thor took his cell from his jeans’ pocket and checked for any alerts. There were none. Of course, it was far too early. When Sif and Jane had been left to chat, it had taken hours. 

Thor didn’t think he could wait that long this time. 

“You always need approval from your ex before proceeding… with things?”

Thor looked once again to Darcy who was pouring more coffee for the both of them. His eyebrow rose at the mention of ‘things’.

“Do you Asgardians do this a lot?” 

She really wasn’t letting up, but Thor knew that she wouldn’t. So, keeping his responses minimal, Thor nodded and smiled. 

“Yes.” 

A verbal response pleased Darcy, who sat up and leaned back in her chair. 

“Oh, okay. Cool. So, if Jane agrees that Steve is okay for ya, can… y’know? Sleep together?”

“Yes.” 

“You two haven’t yet then? As in ever?” 

Thor’s face became an intense red and his body hunched in shyness. He broke eye contact and his hands, that had been wrapped around his coffee mug, squeezed a little too tightly. 

The ceramic shattered under his grip and scattered over the table. Flustered, Thor tried to clear it up, but Izzy was there instantly to do it for him. He couldn’t say anything except mumble thank you to her. 

When she left, Darcy had somehow scooted closer to him and had her elbow on the table so she could rest her chin on her clenched fist. 

“Y’haven’t had sex with him yet?” she asked, her voice low and soft. 

Thor shook his head. 

“Nervous about when y’do?” 

Thor nodded. 

“I didn’t think Thor, Son of Odin, ever had problems in that area.” 

“Usually, I don’t.” 

“Is it because it’s Steve? You love him and he’s your precious snuggle-Captain?” 

Snuggle-Captain? Thor’s eyebrow rose again and his face contorted in a look of bewilderment and confusion. A clear sign for Darcy to explain that term. 

“You snuggle with him, hug and cuddle? Curl up on the sofa with him? Snuggle-Captain! Am I right?”

While he hadn’t actually yet ‘snuggled’ with Steve, or curled up on the sofa with him, the idea and the term actually appealed to him. The shyness vanished and Thor straightened up in his chair, puffing out his chest with pride and excitement for any future snuggling.

“That does sound… very agreeable.” He said, his mind wondering to when he would be able to do things like that with Steve. 

Admitting that seemed to have lifted a hefty weight from his shoulders, but he still felt foolish for feeling shy and embarrassed about it. Thor had been with many men and women in over the two thousand years he’d been alive, and most of his partners had gladly performed the custom Jane and Steve were doing in the prince’s honour. Yet he had never been nervous or worried like he was now. 

Of course, he knew that Jane wouldn’t have any objection to Steve, she would never be vindictive enough to deny this new relationship… unlike some of Thor’s previous partners. 

“You really do love him… don’t ya?” 

Thor wished Darcy would stop asking these questions, but he found himself nodding in response anyway. 

“Verily. Steve is an exceptional Midgardian, brave and moral, strong… not only in body but in spirit. Even if he hadn’t the serum that gives him his…physique, he would still be strong. He is a true warrior with a compassion and vigour unlike some on your world.”

“He’s sexy as hell.” 

Thor chuckled. “Aye. He is.” 

“Bet ya can’t wait for Jane to give you guys the all clear.” 

That was an understatement. Thor checked his phone again, but of course, there was still no text or alert saying they wanted him back. This could be a long wait, though he hoped that it wouldn’t be for days like last time, or the time when he and Beta-Ray Bill met for Sif’s approval. 

So, knowing there was going to be a wait, Thor put in some more orders for breakfast and coffee. Thor thought about asking Darcy what else they could do to cover the time because all the diners and restaurants in this entire town wouldn’t be able to satiate his hunger when he was nervous like this. 

Thankfully, Darcy stopped talking and insinuating about the sex part and asked Thor exactly how he and Captain America came to be… 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

The call came in the form of a text later in the early evening. 

“We’re ready.” 

Thor bolted for the door and in his haste, he nearly tore the diner’s door off its hinges. Thankfully it didn’t, but when Thor ran towards Jane’s home, the strong winds that his excitement caused, swept through the town after him, taking some cars down the street in the process. 

Thor came to a halt just by the door. He was so giddy, that he had to force himself to breathe deeply and gain some kind of control before he slicked and tied back his hair and walked in. 

They were sitting on the couch. 

Jane had her feet tucked up underneath her and was nursing a mug of tea on her lap. Steve was slouched, his legs stretched out in front of him, and he was clutching a bottle of beer to his chest. 

They looked to Thor and they smiled. No words were said, nothing needed to be because Steve put his beer down, got up from the couch and rushed over to Thor. His hands grabbed hold of Thor’s face and dragged him into him. Thor wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and they kissed, jubilantly whilst trying hard not to laugh. 

Outside the air charged like it did before a thunderstorm. The kiss became even more so as Steve slipped his hands down to grab at Thor’s ass. Their bodies ground against each other, their tongues lapped and played together as much as their huffing breaths and snorts of laughter could allow. 

“Guys… get a room, please?” 

Jane’s voice broke their contact and both men were dazed and out of breath for a while, before they realised that their shirts were now open and their jeans were undone and slowly slipping down. 

“Huh?” 

Jane pointed to the upstairs room and smirked. 

“I approve… but I don’t need a show. Go on… have fun!” 

Both the men grinned sheepishly and hand in hand they quickly dashed to the stairs. Halfway up, Thor stopped, but before he could say anything Jane spoke first.

“No! I don’t need to join you, but thanks for the offer.” 

Minutes after they left, the banging and crashing from upstairs was enough to make Jane discard her tea and head out for the door. 

Darcy was already there. Her hair was frizzed as the static charge in the air had intensified. Jane felt her own begin to rise.

They had to put some distance between themselves and the new couple. The storm was going to be a big one. 

 

\---------------------------------------

 

She had been completely engrossed in her work and so hadn’t seen or heard her new visitor come in. However, when there was a cough, she looked around from her station and nearly fell off her chair. 

Thor was standing by one of her other experiments, momentarily fascinated with what the computers were analysing, but then he looked back at her and smiled. 

“Hi.” 

“Hell…hello!” She stammered, fanning herself as she felt her face flush with heat. “You’re… you’re…”

“Thor Odinson, at your service.” 

“Oh! Wow!” She tried to speak again, but the words were lost for a moment and then she began to babble again. “I… I was not expecting…oh wow!” 

Thor smiled fondly and held out his hand. She shook it, but still shyly looked away to try and compose herself. It didn’t work. 

“Lady Gemma Simmons. It seems you and I have a lot to talk about.” 

Oh, Jane Foster was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.


End file.
